Rainbow of images
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Serie de drabbles y/o viñetas basadas en imágenes (propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8) donde veremos momentos de sus vidas que para ellos eran un secreto. Diferentes parejas.
1. La última palabra la tiene el corazón

Imagen 209. Chica con hombro descubierto y chimenea. _Chia Moon_.

Personajes: Mimi & Koushirou. Non pairing.

* * *

.

.

 **«La última palabra la tiene el corazón»**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Mejor?

Mimi, con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Hacía frío, pero con eso y sentada junto a la chimenea, se sentía como una reina.

Lo miró y observó cómo la miraba a ella, algo preocupado, pero que sin decir nada más, con saber que estaba tranquila, se dispuso a mirar algo en su portátil. No fue nada maleducado ni fue ningún acto de ignorancia hacia ella, le estaba dando espacio y tiempo por si quería explicar qué había pasado. Sin presiones. Sin tener la obligación a hacerlo, tal vez pensando que solo quería tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Mientras Koushirou tecleaba algo, ella lo observó distraídamente. Recordó que cuando llamó a su puerta y esta se abrió, el pelirrojo solo se mostró muy sorprendido y desconcertado, pero la dejó pasar sin pedir explicaciones. Seguramente por su aspecto deprimido y que en ese momento no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante una avalancha de preguntas, porque encima era casi media noche. Algo serio había ocurrido.

Recordó cómo de su obsesión a la informática pasó a notar algo más que eso, y sus lazos se estrecharon más. Sabía de los sentimientos de Koushirou hacia ella, pero que aún así, aunque Mimi tuviera pareja, él no había dejado de tratarla con aquella amabilidad adorable que lo correspondía. Sonrojarlo era divertido, pero que había que moderarlo y no excederse porque todo tenía un límite cuando se tiene pareja.

A pesar de todo eso, aunque se preguntara mil veces el por qué no se enamoró de él, su corazón era el que mandaba. Y no se arrepentía, porque lo quería, quitando a días como esos en los que reventaba y tenía que marcharse para despejar la mente. Demasiadas giras con su banda de rock, demasiadas fans, pero era inevitable para una estrella famosa como lo era él. Es lo que había elegido.

—¿Quieres más chocolate?

Mimi salió de su ensoñación y vio que su taza estaba vacía. Le negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Simplemente aquella atención por rellenar su taza la enterneció, aunque sonara algo tonto.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué ha pasado?

—Es algo que contarás si te apetece, supongo. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Mimi sonrió. La compañía de Koushirou era relajante, y sí, estaba tranquila en esos momentos. Estaba segura que podría regresar a casa y resolver una de las muchas disputas que ha tenido con su novio.

—Gracias, estoy mejor. Lo necesitaba. Siento haberte molestado a estas horas de la noche.

Koushirou se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

—No importa, no es la primera vez —Y la miró—. Te llevaré a casa, Yamato-san debe de estar preocupado.

—Mira cómo me echa de casa tan rápido —bromeó.

Koushirou se puso nervioso y lo negó en seguida, y Mimi se rió.

No había necesidad de contar nada. El chico comprendía y la dejaba a su aire hasta que todo pasaba y podía regresar a casa. Era como una gran bocanada de aire fresco, alguien en quien podía confiar siempre que pudiera.

Y sin que él la viera, sonrió con tristeza. Aunque amaba a su pareja, había muchos problemas, y deseaba poder haberse enamorado del pelirrojo. Seguro que todo sería más sencillo. Pero el corazón era el que tenía la última palabra. Y cuando viera a Yamato, seguramente todo esto desaparecería.

Una pena, se dijo Mimi, por que Koushirou era el chico más dulce que ha conocido en su vida.

* * *

No acostumbro a hacer drabbles y creo que me salió un poquito más larguito. Y encima no es cómo me lo imaginaba, pero así queda :').

Y sí, esto es Mimato, con un friendzoneado Koushirou (aunque adoro el Koumi, esto es lo que me vino a la mente, y es la que manda (?)).


	2. Cuando por fin me percaté de ti

Imagen 148. Chica cogiendo libro de la estantería. _**Nats28.**_

Personajes: Hikari & Takeru. ( **Takari)**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **«Cuando por fin me percaté de ti»**_

 _._

 _._

 _«¿…Desde cuándo se había vuelto… tan alto?»_

Hikari pensó en todas las ocasiones en las que últimamente se había fijado en que ella ya no miraba a aquel chico rubio desde arriba. Tenía que alzar la mirada bastante, y lo hacía por inercia, sin percatarse aún de los cambios. Alguna vez sólo pensó que su espalda se ensanchó y comprendió —por lógica— que había crecido. Pero solo aquella vez, en la biblioteca del instituto, pudo notar la gran diferencia de altura entre los dos.

Ella quería documentarse para un trabajo de clase, y el libro en cuestión estaba demasiado alto. Se puso de puntillas, estiró el brazo y tan solo pudo rozar el lomo con la punta de sus dedos. Cuando, ya resignada, se disponía a coger una silla para subirse, notó algo pegado a su espalda.

—¿Querías este? —dijo la voz masculina.

Hikari alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con un deje de diversión. El hecho de tenerlo a su espalda y que sobrepasaba todo su cuerpo la dejó unos segundos sin habla. Apartó la mirada y logró recuperar la compostura, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ahm, sí, ese es. Gracias.

Notó que la respiración de Takeru golpeaba su nuca cuando emitió una risita, y cuando tomaba el libro de la estantería, lo sintió en su oreja. Un estremecimiento eléctrico la recorrió por el cuerpo.

Takeru se apartó y le tendió el libro. Sintió que la miraba fijamente sin parar de sonreír. No le echaría mucha cuenta si no fuera por el hecho que ella misma pensaba que tal vez notaría el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, mirándole.

Takeru tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, acentuó su sonrisa.

—No, nada.

Seguidamente el muchacho se marchó y se perdió entre las demás estanterías, seguramente a hacer su parte del trabajo.

Takeru no había dicho nada de la situación, pero Hikari estaba segura que él estaba disfrutando algo que desconocía. Tal vez el hecho de verla a ella incapaz de alcanzar un libro. Sí, pensó Hikari, debía ser eso, aunque no encontraba lo divertido de ello.

Entonces, desde donde estaba, miró hacia la otra estantería a lo lejos donde Takeru tomaba algún que otro libro por sobre su cabeza. Sin necesidad de alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies, sin tener que estirar demasiado el brazo. Ya no era aquel niño de ocho años al cual le sobrepasaba una cabeza. Ahora era él quien la dejaba atrás.

Y eso era algo que ella se acababa de percatar, y que desde ese momento —porque no quería admitir que llevaba más tiempo haciéndolo— se vio a sí misma siguiéndolo con la mirada cada vez que aparecía en su campo de visión.

Se había vuelto un chico alto, más masculino, fuerte, valiente…

—…Y un fresco.

Hikari no pudo evitar dejar caer ese comentario al ver cómo ayudaba a otras chicas a conseguir su libro de lo alto de la estantería, entre bromas y risitas.

* * *

Debo decir que es la primera vez que estoy tratando con el fandom de digimon (en realidad lo primero fue una colaboración en el topic Taiora, pero que no está en mi perfil de FF :)). Así que tengo mucho miedo de no saber sacar los personajes xD perdonad si no es así, poquito a poco espero mejorar.


	3. La manera en que me haces reír

Imagen 26. Pareja frente a estantería llena de libros. _**jacque-kari**_.

Personajes: Hikari & Takeru **(Takari)**

 **Nota:** Esta viñeta le seguiría a la anterior.

* * *

.

.

 **«La manera en que me haces reír»**

.

.

Desde aquel momento en que se dio cuenta de los cambios en Takeru, Hikari —aunque su mirada a veces se le desviaba al principio por donde el rubio pasaba— trató de contenerse. Además, también estaba el problema del que se había percatado, y era el hecho de verlo con otras chicas con esa actitud tan demasiado amistosa. Alguna vez lo había pillado cogiéndole gentilmente la mano a una chica, hacía una broma y reían de ello. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero a Hikari empezaba como a molestarla verlo así.

No era algo reciente. Ella no podía evitar soltar alguna indirecta a Takeru cuando, por ejemplo, se mostraba amable delante de ella con Meiko. « _Demasiado»_ amable. En ese momento solo pensó en meterse con Takeru, como una broma entre amigos. Aunque siempre había algo que luego la presionaba el pecho. Algo que justamente hace poco se había dado cuenta de por qué y que intentó ignorar por completo.

Takeru soltó alguna vez una indirecta de que ella le gustaba. Hikari respondía con algún sarcasmo y nunca lo tomaba en cuenta. Y en esos momentos, cuando pensaba en ello, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que era algo que le decía a todas las chicas. Y claro, Hikari era además una buena amiga. Seguramente albergaba el cariño amistoso hacia ella.

Así pues, por ese motivo, intentó no echar demasiada cuenta y empezó a ignorarlo. Quería volver atrás y sentirse como siempre. Takeru era su amigo y nada más.

.

.

Todo esto duró como unas dos semanas y Takeru lo había notado. No conseguía hablar con ella, hacía como que él no estaba ahí. Al principio pensó que algo había hecho para que se molestara. Había ocurrido otras veces, así que lo dejó pasar unos días. Sin embargo, su amiga seguía igual. Preguntó a varias personas si notaban a Hikari extraña, pero todo el mundo decía que estaba igual que siempre. Por lo que el problema estaba en Takeru.

La siguiente vez que la vio fue de nuevo en la biblioteca. Justamente en la misma situación que la otra vez. Y fue entonces cuando Takeru cayó en la cuenta. ¿Hizo aquel día algo que pudo molestarla? O tal vez…

.

.

Hikari miró los libros en su regazo —que eran un par— y miró luego hacia una parte de la estantería para buscar el que le faltaba. El maldito trabajo de fin de curso le estaba amargando la existencia, pero por suerte, le quedaba poquísimo.

Cuando colocó la mano sobre el libro y fue a cogerlo, otra más grande se posó sobre la suya. Hikari parpadeó. Pero no le hizo falta girarse ni decir nada para saber que se trataba de Takeru. Su olor a colonia masculina era ya familiar para ella. Cuando el chico habló, sonó algo más serio de lo normal.

—¿Hice algo malo?

Hikari se lamió los labios y lo negó. Empezó a ser cuestionada con preguntas sobre su inexplicable idea de evitarlo en las últimas dos semanas. Y luego, cuando todo fue negado de nuevo, la chica tuvo que respirar hondo, con discreción, porque el chico había optado por acercar sus labios a su oído. Sin embargo, no tuvo otra que reaccionar cuando le sopló.

—¡Takeru-kun…! —emitió alzando la voz a la vez que se giraba.

El chico había retrocedido ante esto y la miraba sonriendo.

—Baja la voz, estamos en una biblioteca —recomendó mirando a las personas que miraban hacia ellos. Hikari se había sonrojado.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y se apretó los libros más contra su pecho. Cuando se disponía a volverse para seguir buscando libros, es decir, volver a la tarea de ignorar al rubio, este se lo impidió. Sin haberlo notado, lo tenía de nuevo cerca de ella y un poco inclinado.

—No te enfades, Hikari-chan —Y sonrió, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios al ver que ella intentó decir algo—. Ya sabes que eres mi favorita.

Takeru le guiñó un ojo a la vez que se llevaba un dedo a sus propios labios.

—Pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, se pondrá celoso —bromeó.

Hikari parpadeó y observó cómo, de nuevo, Takeru se alejaba, como aquella vez. Pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, con ese simple comentario al final, no pudo más que tratar de contener la risa.

Se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era Takeru para ella, sí. Pero pensó que podía esperar, porque su amistad era demasiado valiosa y tenía miedo de no poder reír así con él de nuevo. Hikari lo atesoraba.

Y cómo deseó que todo eso pudiera se retratado como una fotografía, para que nunca pudiera desaparecer.

* * *

Perdonad si Takeru no es... Takeru, no lo sé. Sé que es galán, muy amigo de las mujeres, pero sin pasarse. Espero no se haya exagerado aquí U_U


	4. Siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase

Imagen 100. Chica poniendo bufanda a chico. _**Genee**_.

Personajes: Yamato & Sora. **(Sorato+Taiora (?))**. No, no es Taiorato.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase»**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue algo que ya se veía venir. Al menos en su caso, porque era protagonista de lo que se acontecía. Todo el mundo pensaba que era normal, nadie se sorprendió cuando ocurrió, pero la verdad es que él sí. Cuando la vio entrar en el estudio, antes de aquel concierto, y con un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo pensó que, como cada año, le traía algún regalo, como amigos que eran. Como amigos que son.

Así que en cuanto la chica se mostró tímida, cosa que casi nunca ocurría, se sonrojaba y daba a entender el motivo de su visita a solas, sin Taichi, Yamato se quedó por un momento, no sabía si por segundos o minutos, sin saber qué decir, porque no se lo esperaba. Estaba seguro que ella prefería a Taichi. Porque se compenetraban, ella parecía disfrutar de él, reía y bromeaba, cosa que a Yamato le costaba más hacer. Por un momento incluso pensó en negarse, rechazarla, porque Taichi era un libro abierto en lo que sentía, y él pensaba que para sufrir, mejor él que otro.

Sin embargo, ¿y si Sora solo sentía amistad, y por mucho que él la rechace, nunca elegiría a Taichi?

Comenzaron a salir desde ese día.

Sora fue maravillosa. Siempre estuvo atenta a él, cariñosa, detallista. Se preocupaba muchísimo, y fue algo que Yamato hizo que sintiera mucho más afecto hacia ella.

Pero con todo esto, notaba que algo no encajaba. A veces, cuando estaba Taichi, Sora lo miraba sin darse cuenta. No echó demasiada cuenta porque con él era la misma de siempre.

Hasta hace pocos días.

Tenía ensayo hasta última hora de la tarde, pero Sora le había pedido quedar con ella. Hacía frío fuera, incluso había nevado. Estaban a mediados de diciembre. Y algo en él le decía que algo cambiaría ese día.

—Siento haberte hecho venir siendo tan tarde. Debes de estar cansado de los ensayos —se disculpó Sora una vez se encontraron.

Yamato no le dio importancia, porque cuando se trataba de Sora, él acudiría a su encuentro si ella lo pedía, fuera la hora que fuese. Porque sus llamados no eran nunca un capricho, siempre era algo importante.

Seguidamente Sora empezó a hablar del frío que hacía, y con eso, del recuerdo de cuando, años atrás en el campamento, empezó a nevar ilógicamente. La nostalgia y la melancolía de cuando viajaron por primera vez al digimundo fue el tema de conversación. Yamato apenas dijo nada, escuchó cada recuerdo y cada momento entrañable. Algo hacía que Sora se explayara y no dejara de andarse por las ramas.

Entonces, todo se centró en él y Taichi. De cómo se habían llevado hasta ahora, diciendo la cualidad de uno y de otro.

Yamato miraba hacia la nieve a sus pies hasta que escuchó que la voz de Sora sonó algo quebrada. Lloraba. Sonreía y lloraba. Expresó que ambos eran muy importantes para ella, que se sentía mal consigo misma por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que había hecho.

Porque pensaba que lo había estado utilizando a él.

—No te sientas culpable —murmuró Yamato, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Sora se giró hacia él, con las mejillas húmedas y rojizas, y al verlo a él con solo el abrigo, se quitó su bufanda roja y se la colocó alrededor del cuello, y sin apartarse, lo miró, sonriendo sin parar de llorar. Siempre, hasta el último momento, pensaba más en los demás que en ella misma.

Antes que ella dijera nada, se le adelantó:

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

La chica se sorprendió, y como si fuera eso lo que la atormentaba, de perder su amistad, sonrió más. Eso era lo que quería Yamato, que sonriera. Siempre.

—Gracias.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Después de tantos años se comprendían entre sí, sin tener que decir con palabras específicas qué estaba pasando.

Y así, todo terminó ese día, con el olor de Sora acompañándolo el resto del día y noche debido a la bufanda que no se quitó. En ese momento, agridulce.

* * *

Esta ruptura no quiere decir que Sora vaya corriendo a los brazos de Taichi. Creo que se llevaría un tiempo sola para despejarse y luego querer estar segura de verdad para avanzar.

Pobre Yamato :'(


	5. Tú conduces, yo observo

Imagen 225. Uñas pintadas de rojo, conduciendo. _**Natsichan.**_

Personajes: Koushirou & Mimi **(Koumi)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Tú conduces, yo observo»**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era la… ¿cuarta? Tal vez la quinta con esta última en la que Koushirou intercambiaba el asiento con ella para explicarle de nuevo cómo aparcar, sin ningún percance, entre otros dos coches.

Al sexto intento, Mimi, delante del volante, esperó un poco y miró sus manos —sus uñas pintadas de rojo— mientras mentalizaba todo lo que el pelirrojo le explicó tantas veces y con tanta paciencia. No lo decía, pero juraría haberle visto suspirar, seguramente un poco cansado de repetirlo todo muchas veces.

—El problema es que le das con mucha fuerza. Lo que no sé es cómo no has acabado golpeando el coche que está delante.

Mimi torció el labio, pero no dijo nada. Lo volvió a intentar, repitiendo el mismo error, y cuando estuvo a punto de volver a sacar el coche dando marcha atrás, Koushirou la detuvo rápidamente.

—Cuando das marcha atrás debes mirar siempre si hay alguien detrás —dijo, y luego se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa—. Vale, Mimi-san. Puedes hacerlo otra…

—Explícamelo de nuevo —interrumpió, mirándole con una sonrisa y una carita de ángel a la cual no se le puede decir no.

El pobre Koushirou tragó saliva y volvieron a intercambiar asientos.

Mimi sonrió cuando estuvo en el copiloto. Observó al pelirrojo ponerse el cinturón, sujetar el volante con una mano mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía apoyado en la ventana abierta. Luego, giró un poco el cuerpo para mirar hacia atrás por si venía algún coche, y así, empezó a dar marcha atrás con cuidado.

Su expresión concentrada lo tenía embelesada. Cuando Koushirou sacó el coche, la miró y suspiró.

—Mimi-san, deberías…

—Qué sexy —dijo a modo de respuesta.

Koushirou dio un respingo en su asiento y su cara se convirtió en un tomate maduro mientras agitaba las manos con nerviosismo. Mimi rió sin poder remediarlo.

No tendría ningún problema aparcando, pero ver a Koushirou enseñándola, delante del volante y haciendo todos esos gestos y con una cara tan seria y concentrada era algo que, cuando Mimi lo vio por primera vez, no podía perder la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

* * *

Algo más cortito, un Koumi de mi kokoro (l). Porque imaginarme a Kou así, se me hace muy atractivo (?) así que imaginé a Mimi engañándolo para verlo haciendo eso una y otra vez, pobrecito mío 8D.


	6. Magia musical

Imagen 64. Chica en transporte público con auriculares. _**Vale de Yagami.**_

Personajes: Hikari. **(Yamakari?)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Magia musical»**

 **.**

 **.**

Había algo que hizo que Hikari lograra levantarse aún más temprano que toda su familia, desayunase, y se marchase rumbo a la estación para ir al instituto aún teniendo tiempo de sobras.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del metro, hubiera o no asiento, se colocaba ambos auriculares y prendía su aparato reproductor y se sumía en la reconfortante música de _«Knife of day»_. Hikari miraba hacia el exterior y se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un videoclip, como si formara parte de él o fuese la protagonista. _«Boku ni totte»_ era el tema que más la tenía cautivada. Cerraba los ojos para sentir con más intensad aquellas palabras que, seguramente, iban transmitidas a alguien muy especial.

Cuando fue escuchando cada canción de este grupo se fue enamorando de la voz e imaginándose que iba dirigida a ella. Así que no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por aquella persona especial, pero a la vez agradecida porque gracias a ella salían canciones tan bonitas como aquella.

Por eso Hikari era la primera en levantarse, en desayunar y marcharse al metro. Por eso disfrutaba más que otros el hecho de tener que madrugar. Le encantaba escuchar música fuera de casa, en un transporte público, sintiéndose envolver por la magia de las letras y la melodía. Escuchando una voz esplendorosa quela tenía cautivada y enamorada, y que por más que ella lo desease, nunca sabría que ella existiría.

* * *

Pequeño drabble de Hikari. Nunca ideo de la pareja que quiero escribir, sino, al ver las distintas imágenes se me viene una random a la mente y ahí escribo sin pensar :) aunque no sea muy fan de algunas parejas. Pero ey, **ninguna** me desagrada, solo me gustan unas más que otras (l).

Con esto estoy aprendiendo a escribir drabbles (no sabía escribir cosas menos de 1000 palabras) y estoy contenta porque ya me va saliendo ~


	7. Momento de paz

Imagen 194. Duda, pero le toca la mano. _**Genee.**_

Personajes: Sora y Taichi **(Taiora)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Momento de paz»**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era demasiado relajante. El viaje a las termas con todos, la tranquilidad después del baño, la comodidad del yukata, pero sobre todo, disfrutaba verla a ella disfrutar. Era casi de noche y Mimi había tenido la idea de prender algunas bengalas. Detrás del hostal se reunieron y empezaron a encender cada uno el suyo.

Taichi la vio con su bengala sentada en la madera del suelo del pasillo exterior del hostal, pero sin estar demasiado alejada. Sin pensarlo, se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, observándola con curiosidad. Sora sonreía, y toda la luz que desprendía de la bengala se mezclaba en sus ojos y su rostro iluminado de la emoción.

—¿No enciendes uno? —preguntó de repente Sora, mirándolo.

Taichi parpadeó y salió de su ensoñación.

—Ah… bueno, se lo di a Agumon. Aunque no sé si sea buena idea…

Al momento de decir eso, veía a su digimon con la bengala en alto y corriendo en círculos mientras que el resto lo seguían provocando un alboroto. Sora se rió.

—Es genial toda esta paz. Aunque sea temporal.

Taichi la contempló y entrecerró los ojos. La pelirroja, mientras observaba a los digimon divertirse, sobre todo a Piyomon, su rostro se había enternecido, endulzado. Lo cual no era nada novedoso, pues Sora solía ser cariñosa. Pero cuando Taichi la veía así, no podía apartar la mirada.

Y entonces, sus ojos bajaron al notar que la mano izquierda de Sora estaba posada en la madera donde estaban sentados —con la otra sujetaba la bengala, cuya chispa estaba a punto de extinguirse en breves—. Taichi acercó la suya, muy, muy lentamente. Luego la alejó. Seguidamente volvió a acercarla.

Tragó saliva.

Se repitió mentalmente que era el portador del emblema del valor, así que, miró a otro lado, tragó de nuevo saliva y acercó la mano hasta tocar algunos dedos cerrados de Sora. Después de esto, se quedó un rato sin moverse, sin respirar —aunque no tanto porque si no, moría—, hasta que miró de reojo, con lentitud, para ver qué pensaba Sora de eso. La cara de esta estaba levemente ruborizada. Lo miró fugazmente de reojo y volvió a mirar distraídamente su bengala, pero sin previo aviso, Taichi sintió que su mano era envuelta por la suya, al completo.

Sora sonreía, con leve timidez, pero sonreía. Y Taichi dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, sonrió y miró junto a ella la bengala consumirse.

—Mientras tanto, disfrutemos de esta paz.

Observó a todos reír, bailar incluso —a Yamato y Koushirou los arrastraron— y Taichi quiso poder desear que todo aquello fuera eterno. Que esa lucha fuera todo un mal sueño y que en realidad pudieran vivir en armonía junto a los digimon.

Pero estaba claro que todo se acabaría alguna vez.

* * *

Un Taiora esta vez :) espero que lo disfrutéis.


	8. Mirada indiscreta

Imagen 177. Chico quitándose la camiseta. _**SkuAg.**_

Personajes: Mimi, Meiko & Yamato. **(Meito)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Mirada indiscreta»**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te envidio, Mei-Mei, ¡te has pillado un pisito acogedor y con unas vistas espectaculares!

Mimi estaba asomada a la ventana de la cocina. No era un piso demasiado alto, pero no habían edificios de tamaño semejante que le cubriera toda la vista panorámica. Eran casitas no muy altas, incluso se podía ver el jardín trasero de alguno. Meiko a su lado sonreía agradecida. Sintiéndose de verdad muy afortunada por la oferta del piso, porque era pequeño, para ella sola, y barato. Podría costeárselo fácilmente mientras todavía estudiaba y con un trabajo a media jornada.

—Sí. Me lo recomendó Sora-san. Me alegro mucho de haberle hecho caso, además está cerca de la universidad.

—¡Qué suertuda…!

Meiko rió.

—Seguramente hayan más como este. Últimamente están ofertando este tipo de… ¿Mimi-chan?

Mimi no la miraba, seguía mirando por la ventana, toda expectante. Meiko se acercó a mirar, curiosa. Su amiga estaba mirando con descaro hacia la ventana de un supuesto vecino. Un único edificio no tan lejos del suyo. La chica se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de Mimi y le tocó el brazo.

—Mimi-chan… sería mejor no mirar tanto. Te va a descubrir…

—¡Jo! —se quejó, suspirando mientras se volvía a meter dentro—. Desde luego… ¡suertuda! —repitió.

Mimi no paró de repetir esto último mientras decía que tenía un vecino rubio guapetón justo en frente al cual podría mirar sin descanso. Luego se acordaba que tenía novio, un pelirrojo al cual adoraba sacar colores y se le pasaba.

Se despidió de Mimi y pensó en ponerse a guardar algunas cosas que le faltaban aún de algunas cajas, pues recién se estaba instalando en el piso. Pero, por alguna razón, sus pies, con lentitud, la llevaron de nuevo hacia la cocina. Se preguntó mentalmente qué estaba haciendo, pero una fuerza mayor, en su interior, la hizo sacar la cabeza con disimulo.

La cara de Meiko se volvió tomate maduro. Justamente su vecino, al cual no pudo ver bien antes, era tal como dijo Mimi, rubio, guapo… y que en ese preciso momento lo pilló in fraganti quitándose la camiseta. No se trataba de ningún culturista, no tenía músculos pronunciados, pero era el torso desnudo de un chico y era a lo que Meiko no estaba acostumbrada y casi pensó que desfallecería de la vergüenza.

No desfalleció, al menos no en ese momento, su cuerpo se quedó totalmente rígido cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los del chico rubio, el cual quedó también algo expectante, sin saber qué pensar o decir, tal vez. Entonces Meiko reaccionó, agitó sus manos delante de ella, nerviosa, emitiendo sonidos ininteligibles y golpeándose con el marco de la ventana haciendo que sus gafas casi se cayeran.

Con las manos en la frente rojiza, miró con temor hacia su vecino, pensando que se había largado, echado la cortina tal vez para que no lo espiaran más. Sin embargo seguía ahí, mirándola, y que por sus reacciones torpes, logró sonsacarle una media sonrisa de diversión, una mueca. Lo vio menear la cabeza y luego desaparecer en su casa.

Meiko no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, pero… ¿podía desfallecer ya?

* * *

Yeah, me gusta el Meito, jaja. Ya dije que ninguna pareja me disgusta :D


	9. Locura gatuna

Imagen 205. Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo. _**SkuAg.**_

Pesonajes: Yamato, Taichi.

 **Nota:** Sigue en el siguiente drabble/viñeta :) representando la misma imagen con la que me inspiré.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 **«Locura gatuna»**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo quedaban él y su amigo Taichi. Este no tocaba en su banda, pero iba a pasar el rato a verlos ensayar cuando no tenía entrenamiento de fútbol.

Yamato prefirió quedarse un poco más y siguió tocando algunas notas con su guitarra. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música y entonces, todo lo demás desaparecía. Ni aunque Taichi le diera por decirle alguna cosa, o incluso anunciarle que se marchaba. Yamato parecía asentir por inercia pero sin escuchar nada de lo que decía. Cuando abría los ojos, se encontraba solo.

Fue entonces cuando notó la figura gatuna en la ventana. Él no tenía gatos, ni perros. Simplemente porque no pensaba poder tener tiempo para cuidarlos. Así que ese pequeño intruso se había colado por alguna parte.

Yamato se levantó tras dejar su guitarra a un lado, pero cuando se giró hacia el gato, este ya no estaba. Y por más que se puso a buscarlo, no lo encontró. Entonces se figuró que todo había sido obra de su imaginación. Taichi había estado todo el día mostrándole vídeos de gatitos así que podría echarle la culpa a él.

.

.

Yamato pensaba que estaba volviéndose loco. Le preguntó a sus compañeros si habían traído alguno a su gato, pero luego de la pregunta tonta, recordó que los únicos que tenían animales eran perros. O pájaros. O peces en todo caso. Ninguno afirmó que haya visto algún gato en la casa.

Cuando de nuevo se despidió de ellos tras el ensayo, se rascó la nuca y bostezó, lo cual se quedó a medias, porque tuvo el instinto de girarse y verlo de nuevo. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en él, pero su cuerpo estaba dando hacia el exterior de la ventana.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó, como si el gato fuera a responderle.

Se acercó con lentitud ante la posibilidad de que se asustara, pero el gato lo miraba y seguía ahí tal cual, como si le fuera natural tener a un humano cerca. Como si…

—Eres doméstico —murmuró al visualizar, casi escondido por el pelaje del felino, un collar.

Pero el felino le dio con la pata cuando Yamato si quiera pensó en acercar la mano. La sacudió mientras soltaba un improperio. Y cuando miró al felino con advertencia, fue cuando la vio a través de la ventana.

Era sábado por la tarde. Los ensayos fueron de mañana, y en esos momentos el sol aún pegaba fuerte. Por lo que fue un poco imposible vislumbrar a la persona que miraba hacia allí. Yamato se hizo sombra con la mano, pero solo captó que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto.

Tal vez el gato era suyo y se le había perdido. Tal vez llevaba días sin saber de él y ha estado buscándolo.

Ante esa idea, Yamato, mirando al gato de reojo, salió fuera con prisa.

Sin embargo, la chica no estaba, y cuando miró hacia la ventana, el gato tampoco.


	10. Miradas que hablan por sí solas

Imagen 205. Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo. _**SkuAg.**_

Personajes: Yamato, Hikari & Taichi **(Yamakari)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte II**

 **«Miradas que hablan por sí solas»**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Miko?

Miró debajo de su cama por quinta vez, pero nada. Era de mañana, antes del desayuno y de marcharse al instituto, y como bien hacía siempre, le daba de comer a su gato. Pero no lo veía.

—Tal vez esté durmiendo en la azotea —dijo su madre—. Desayuna tú primero o llegarás tarde.

Resignada, le hizo caso. Ya su madre se encargaría de darle de comer cuando apareciera.

.

.

De camino al instituto, en el metro, tuvo la suerte de poder sentarse junto a dos amigas de clase con las que se topó. El lugar, en cuestión de pocos minutos, acabó abarrotado de gente, en su mayoría estudiantes y trabajadores.

El metro hizo su penúltima parada, en la cual entraron más jóvenes, y entre ellos, una mujer embarazada. La pobre mujer miró dónde podía sentarse, y Hikari estaba dispuesta a cederle su asiento sino fuera porque un chico se le adelantó. Era alto y rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, algo poco común en Japón. Debía de ser mestizo.

El chico se acercó como pudo a la puerta, porque tal vez se iría a bajar en la siguiente. Y ante ello, Hikari y sus dos compañeras hicieron lo mismo (haciendo que otros pasajeros se dieran prisa en ocupar esos asientos rápidamente).

Al abrirse las puertas, todo el mundo quiso salir como si hubiera algún simulacro de incendio. Con desesperación. Hikari fue empujada, y en una de ellas, casi pudo haber caído al suelo y de paso, pisoteada por todos ellos. Sin embargo, alguien la sujetó de los hombros con un brazo, tal vez por inercia al verla en ese aprieto.

Pero ese par de ojos azules la estaban mirando. El chico pareció mirarla con un parpadeo, con una ligera sorpresa al verse haciendo tal cosa (no por salvarla, sino por mirarla descaradamente), pero acto seguido desvió sus ojos y tiró con ella hacia fuera del metro. Una vez fuera, la soltó.

—Gracias —dijo Hikari a la vez que le hacía una reverencia.

—No es nada. La gente está loca.

Algunos compañeros del chico le dieron un codazo y le sonreían burlonamente. A uno le llegó a asestar una colleja. Seguidamente, se despidió de ella y se marchó, con una gran paciencia, con sus amigos que no paraban de meterse con él.

Sin embargo, Hikari tampoco se libró de las burlas de sus amigas. Pero ella simplemente se volvió a colocar los auriculares que se le habían caído debido a los empujes.

.

.

Al volver a casa se encontró que Miko estaba entrando por la ventana. Hikari parpadeó. ¿Cuánto hace que estaba fuera?

—Pues no lo he visto en toda la mañana —respondió su madre.

Hikari miró a su hermano que comía rápidamente su comida.

—¡Hermano…! —insistió al estar muy concentrado en comer.

—¿Qué? —espetó, se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho para tragar bien la comida—. No, no lo he visto tampoco. ¿Pero está en casa ya, no?

Seguidamente Taichi se levantó con mucha prisa para recoger su parte, y al rato, anunciar que saldría.

.

.

Las escapadas de Miko seguían. Volvía a casa siempre, pero el dónde iba era muy misterioso para ella. Porque luego empezó a desaparecer por las tardes, y algunos fines de semana por las mañanas. El gato estaba capado, así que era mucho más extraño.

Un sábado lo vio. Había salido con sus amigas pero por el camino, al salir de comer, lo vio caminando tan campante. No iba dirección a su casa, así que se despidió de sus amigas y lo siguió.

Hubo un momento en que lo perdió y se desesperó. Pero el aparente sonido de una guitarra llamó su atención, guiándola hacia donde más fuerte se escuchaba. Pero de repente, el sonido cesó. Aunque no hubo problema porque lo vio. O al menos un gato idéntico al suyo, en una ventana, mirando hacia ella pero luego miraba hacia dentro de la casa. ¿Viviría algún anciano allí, tal vez, donde le atiborraban de comida?

Hikari se acercó con lentitud y afirmó, por el collar del gato, que se trataba de Miko. Y de repente notó la figura de una persona detrás del gato. La chica temió que se pensara que estaría espiando, así que sin pensarlo se escondió detrás de una columna.

.

.

Al poco rato escuchó una voz familiar. Y cuando se asomó un poco, reconoció a Taichi.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Yamato? ¿Salías?

—Ahm… no, nada.

—¿Se han ido todos ya? ¿Sora también?

—Ella no ha venido hoy —dijo.

Luego escuchó a su hermano decir que había estado ocupado hasta ahora para poder ir a los ensayos. Seguidamente los escuchó caminar, seguramente, hacia dentro de la casa. Taichi exclamó de repente y eso alertó a Hikari. Miko había salido disparado por entre sus piernas. La chica salió en ese momento y cogió al gato a tiempo.

—¡Miko!

—¡Hikari!

La chica lo miró, y entonces se pudo fijar en el otro. Se sorprendió porque era el chico del metro.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Miko venía aquí?

—¿Y yo qué iba a saber? ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo aquí!

Yamato los miró de hito en hito.

—Yo sí —Hikari sintió de nuevo que la miraba muy fijamente—. ¿Entonces es tu gato?

Miko maulló como respuesta, saltó de los brazos de Hikari para ir a los de Yamato. Taichi torció el labio, quejándose porque el gato no era tan cariñoso con él. Hikari rió.

—Parece que le gustas —se acercó al chico y acarició al gato—. Pero me tenía muy preocupada.

—Y a mí me estaba volviendo loco.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron un poco, y Taichi los miró con retintín. No porque se sintiera excluido (que también), pero esa mirada hacia su hermana no le gustaba nada de nada.

* * *

Me salió algo larguito, pero ahí queda :'D no me gusta muchio 8( lo siento oTL


	11. Hasta el día más inesperado

Imagen 120. Beso, ella arrodillada, él sentado. _**Shadowlights.**_

Personajes: Hikari , Takeru, Daisuke & Miyako **(Takari).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Hasta el día más inesperado»**

 **.**

 **.**

No era la primera vez que se lo encontraba así. Tenían bastante confianza incluso de dormirse en cualquier momento y lugar, sabiendo que el otro está a su lado, velándolo. Pero sí fue la primera vez que lo veía en la azotea, solo y tranquilo, durmiendo y con el viento ondeándole los cortos cabellos.

Hikari casi lo llamó para despertarlo, pero se quedó como hipnotizada mientras observaba su rostro. Se acercó lentamente, se acuclilló y dejó a un lado su caja del almuerzo que aún no tocó. Había pensado comer con él, como otras veces habían hecho, pero al parecer Takeru estaba o muy cansado o muy a gusto donde estaba que se quedó dormido rápidamente. Pensó que tal vez estaba soñando algo bonito o apacible, pues mostraba una expresión llena de paz, disfrutando de su descanso. Le dieron ganas de sentarse a su lado e imitarle.

Sin embargo, aquella serenidad mostrada en su rostro atrajo a Hikari. En primer lugar, le tocó una mejilla con suavidad; esta estaba ligeramente fría. La frotó con cuidado con el pulgar, y luego, descendió y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios. El labio inferior concretamente. Estaba entreabierto y su tacto hizo que Hikari se humedeciera ella misma sus labios.

Se vio a sí misma inclinándose cada vez más. Sus labios tocaron los masculinos con sutileza, un roce leve. Su corazón iba desenfrenado ante su propia osadía que ni ella misma se estaba creyendo lo que acababa de hacer. Y como un resorte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no su cuerpo. Porque no pudo.

Takeru la miraba fijamente. Al principio su rostro no decía nada, porque no sonreía como siempre. Pero no es que estuviera serio, o enfadado, tal vez estaba analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Pero a la vez impedía a Hikari que se marchara, sujetándola con una mano en su espalda. Hikari no sabía qué decir, sus mejillas rojas delataban lo abochornada que se sentía.

Ninguno decía nada hasta que Takeru decidió romper el hielo. Hikari sintió que volvía a empujarla hacia él, con suavidad pero con firmeza. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca y Takeru no hacía el amago de ir cerrando sus ojos ante lo que iba a ocurrir de nuevo, lo cual la ponían todavía más nerviosa.

Pero cuando sus labios casi volvían a rozarse, la puerta de la azotea se abrió con brusquedad acompañado por la voz en grito de Daisuke, quien la buscaba a ella.

No sabía cómo, pero se vio a sí misma en un momento a unos metros de Takeru, con su caja del almuerzo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No escuchó para nada lo que Daisuke tenía que decirle, pues en seguida empezó a discutir con Miyako —al parecer por irrumpir así de escandaloso—. Hikari observó que Takeru no miraba a nadie, así que no podía determinar si estaba enfadado o no. O tal vez avergonzado, aunque no se lo podía imaginar así.

—¿Qué hacíais? ¿De qué hablabais? —preguntó Daisuke ignorando a Miyako, mirándoles entusiasmado.

Takeru por fin lo miró. Sonrió inesperadamente y se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—De repente me apetece jugar a baloncesto, ¿te apuntas, Daisuke?

Daisuke no comprendió esa oferta repentina, Miyako tampoco. Pero Hikari había notado un atisbo de frialdad en su voz. Comprendió entonces que Takeru estaba enojado y que… la próxima vez, querría retomar lo que dejaron hace un momento. Por el momento se ensañaría con el chico.

Pobre Daisuke.

* * *

Más Takariii.


	12. Inesperada recompensa

Imagen 236. Beso por sorpresa. _**jacque-kari.**_

Personajes: Koushirou & Mimi **(Koumi).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Inesperada recompensa»**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el colmo. Llevaba días sin ir a clase, lo cual es normal a veces en él por algún trabajo surgido, y tampoco respondía a sus mensajes. Ni a los de ella, ni a los de Taichi y los demás. ¿Tan sumergido estaba en el trabajo que no echaba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba? Lo que la llevó a estar en ese momento delante del edificio de su oficina era su preocupación de que no se estuviera cuidando. No sería la primera vez que ocurría.

En cuanto Mimi pisó la entrada a su oficina, casi en penumbra, se temió lo peor.

Koushirou estaba delante de su ordenador, rodeado por muchísimas pantallas que era lo único que lo iluminaba. La única luz que había. Porque incluso las persianas estaban echadas abajo por lo que no penetraba ni un rayo de luz por las ventanas.

Mimi frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo estaba dormido encima de su mesa de trabajo, con muchos té oolong vacíos por toda la oficina. Respirando hondo, Mimi empezó a recoger las botellitas vacías, y cuando llegó a su escritorio, lo miró.

—Koushirou-kun —llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Le tocó el hombro y lo zarandeó un poco. El pelirrojo alzó levemente la cabeza, medio dormido. Mimi pudo notar algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, seguramente de poco salir al sol y de trabajar tanto sin cuidarse.

—Deberías cuidarte más —regañó, resoplando—. Vamos, échate en el sofá mejor. Debes estar incómodo. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Mientras decía esto, tiraba de su brazo para incitarlo a levantarse. Koushirou accedió. Se levantó con pesadez y como si estuviera aturdido se frotó la cara. La chica lo notó extraño, porque en otras circunstancias habría dicho algo. Se disculparía, o actuaría muy exageradamente y enérgico por tenerla a ella ayudándolo —quitando el desastre de su oficina—.

Cuando el pelirrojo se echó en el sofá con un suspiro cansado, Mimi se acercó y le tocó la frente con el dorso de su mano. Lo comprobó tocándose su propia cara, y pudo afirmar que el chico tenía fiebre. Tal vez no muy alta, seguramente del cansancio.

—Por esto siempre te digo que deberías cuidarte —volvió a insistir Mimi—. Tienes fiebre, ¿lo sabías?

—Hmm… debía de acabar… —murmuró Koushirou.

Mimi lo ignoró. Se encargó de arreglar la sala, tirando todo el té vacío y consumido por él, de los botes de ramen instantáneo que había por doquier. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no se cuidaba?

Pero lo bueno era que, sabiendo de esto, ella misma trajo algo de casa. Nada extravagante, pero muy bien que podría sentarle: sopa.

En el mismo cacharro que lo había traído, aún calentito, se acercó para que se lo tomara. Koushirou se sentó como pudo, apoyado en cojines. Y mientras él se tomaba en silencio la sopa, Mimi se sentado cerca y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vas a acabar peor que hoy si sigues cuidándote así. No puedes vivir a base de té oolong y ramen —seguía regañando Mimi—. ¿Lo saben tus padres? Seguro que tu madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Debe de darte el sol al menos un poquito al día. Pareces un muerto viviente…

Mimi hablaba y hablaba sin dejar de criticarlo o de darle consejos, como si fuera una madre. O una novia.

Koushirou sentía a su vez un punzante dolor de cabeza, seguramente por las horas echadas delante de la pantalla, del poco descanso empleado. Eso, y debido a la fiebre, lo transformaron.

La chica enmudeció y paró su retahíla de sermones. El pelirrojo había tirado de su camisa hacia él y la había besado. En ese momento, su intención era que se callara, porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. Pero a la vez tampoco pensaba en ese acto.

Cuando todo terminó, Mimi vio al chico muy quieto; se había quedado dormido. Su sopa al menos se la había tomado. Algo en blanco, Mimi actuó como un robot recogiendo las cosas. Y cuando lo arropó y apagó todo y salió, se tocó los labios y se sonrojó levemente.

—Koushirou-kun, idiota…

Más le valía al pelirrojo recordar eso, o sufriría la ira de haberle robado su primer beso.

* * *

Creo que si Kou recuerda qué hizo, se volvería tomate maduro y muere. Ni él cuerdo se atrevería a dar ese paso :'D bonico que es. Por eso le hace falta alguien como Mimi quien es la que daría ese paso ~

O quien sabe, Kou nos puede sorprender, ¿por qué no? :)


End file.
